Rune Factory 3 - Yaoi-Yuri Preferred
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: This is being reuploaded because there weren't enough guys, so I had to make some of my own. Anyway, this is a SYOC fic. Yaoi and Yuri pairings are PREFERRED, but non-same-gender pairings are accepted as well.
1. OC Form

Rune Factory 3 - Yaoi-Yuri

**I had to delete the old version because I wanted to create some new guys. Only 6 guys to choose from, after all~.**

**Okay so the crush list is AS FOLLOWS:**

**Guys: Micah, Rusk, Carlos, Ondorus, Zaid, Gaius, Jonah (OC), Kendrick (OC), Fabian (OC), Felton (OC), Orval (OC).**

**Girls: Shara, Raven, Daria, Pia, Sofia, Karina, Kuruna, Marian, Sakuya, Collette, Carmen.**

**OC FORM**

Name:

Age: (At the beginning, at least 19)

Gender:

Birthday:

Personality: (I want it in-depth, not just a few words)

Bio: (Again, not just a few words)

Quirk(s):

Family:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush:

Main Requests: (These are requests their crush will take and will act as heart events)

Sub Requests: (These are requests that anyone can do)

Other:

**My basic OC info: (PM me for a full-on description)**

Jonah is Carmen and Carlos's cousin, who comes in during the first summer. Unfortunately for Carlos and Carmen, he can't go fishing with them because he's allergic to fish. His birthday is Autumn 18 and he loves anything with carrots.

Kendrick is a half-dwarf who is Gaius's apprentice. He is there from the start, and thinks of Gaius as his older brother. His birthday is Summer 21 and he loves any sort of forging ingredients, especially platinum.

Fabian is a half-monster that Daria takes into her home (not knowing he's half-monster) during the first Autumn. His birthday is Summer 13 and he loves anything with eggs. His monster form is a green Hunter Wolf.

Felton is Fabian's younger brother who comes in during the first Winter, and is also taken in by Daria. He is also a half-monster, though he considers himself a freak due to it. His birthday is Winter 24 and he loves anything with tomatoes. His monster form is a red Hunter Wolf, though he is smaller than his brother.

Orval is an apprentice doctor who works with Marjorie. He is there from the start, and considers Marian his sister and Marjorie his own grandmother. His birthday is Spring 17 and he loves anything that can be used in medicine, like grasses and weeds.

**That's all~ Please let me know if you want more information on any of my OCs~!**


	2. Chapter 1

Rune Factory 3

**Okay so no one sent anything. I'll be accepting OCs until the part where Micah saves the univir settlement from that giant dino skeleton, but once that chapter is up any remaining bachelor(ettes) will be paired with each other. Or a random OC if there's an odd number. Also those male OCs I made in the first chapter DO NOT have any set crushes which means that you can create an OC to date them. If you want any information on them please let me know.**

**...Also I just realized that I never put 'Appearance' in that form. Yeah, I still need that. But you could either add it to the form yourself or just type it after, I don't care either way. Heck if you want to I'll let you just send the form as is and I can send you a message asking about their appearance.**

**ALSO if anyone chooses for their OC to have a crush on Micah I had an idea, but I do need the creator's approval before I use it. Remember when I said how Felton considers himself a freak for being half-monster? It has to do with that. If you're interested, or if you were already planning to have your OC like Micah, please let me know through PM _before_ you submit your OC, so I can explain my idea.**

**And when you submit an OC, please do it through review. I didn't think about it when I was putting up the first thing, but that way people can check and see which bachelor(ettes) are taken, in between chapter updates. EVEN if you need info on my OCs, please PM me, I'll explain, and THEN you can send in your OC form in the reviews area.**

**Also, I guess it was kind of childish for me to only accept Yaoi and Yuri ships. So, I will say that, while I would PREFER Yaoi and Yuri, you can feel free to send in some that aren't...**

**That's all! I do not own RF3.**

The storm was raging outside as Shara awoke late one Spring night to the sound of something hitting the ground outside. Whatever it was, it sounded like it hit HARD. She threw off her covers and got out of bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping sister just a few feet away. She walked as quietly and quickly down the stairs as she could, all the while wondering what had fallen, and where did it fall from?

Well, the first question was answered as she opened the door and saw an unconscious wooly outside.

"A monster!" she gasped softly. Woolies wouldn't hurt anyone, unless they were provoked. Still, why was it in town? Had it been the thing that had fallen so hard? She kneeled down, inspecting the poor thing for injuries. As she did so, she barely registered that this wooly had golden fur.

Although she probably wasn't very qualified to assess its injuries, she guessed that it would be awake by morning. If it wasn't, she could just take it to the Apothecary.

"I should get you out of this rain" she murmured, carefully picking it up and cradling it in her arms.

She made more racket than she would have liked, as she attempted to close the door with her foot. Her grandpa came downstairs, obviously awoken by the noise.

"Shara? What's going on?" he asked. Shara prepared to stand her ground, knowing that no matter how harmless woolies were, her grandpa would not like having one in the house.

As expected, he froze as soon as his eyes fell upon the golden furball in her arms.

"Why is there a monster in here?!" he cried, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't disturb the young girl still sleeping upstairs.

"I heard a noise outside, and when I went outside to look, he was unconscious on the ground. I had to get him out of the rain" she said, her voice stern and unwavering. Her grandpa looked like he wanted to protest, but he clamped his mouth shut and allowed her to carry the wooly upstairs.

Honestly, she was shocked that he didn't put up more of a fight. But she didn't question it as she walked past, up the stairs and into the room she shared with her sister. She carefully tucked the wooly into her own bed, not wanting to take the chance of Monica waking up to an unfamiliar monster in her bed.

"Good night, little wooly. I hope you're better tomorrow"

* * *

The next morning, around eight am, the wooly began to awaken. Just before it gained full consciousness, there was a large flash emanating from its body. When it dissipated, it had turned into a male human. Who, if he'd had longer hair, could have easily passed as a girl.

The man slowly sat up, rubbing his head as he blinked, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings.

"Where... Where am I?" he muttered, moving to stand up from the unfamiliar bed he was in. His legs quaked a little as he stood, and he had to grab onto a bedpost to gain his balance back.

Once he was sure that he was steady, he released the post, carefully taking it one step at a time as he tried to work out why he was here, and why didn't know where 'here' was. He moved carefully down the stairs, almost tripping over nothing multiple times. He vaguely wondered if he'd suffered some fatal injuries and should go lay back down in that bed, but he didn't think he could make it up those stairs now, so he continued slowly and cautiously until he made it to the door.

When he opened the door and stepped outside, the fresh air cleared his mind a bit. Though, he still had no idea where he was. That on its own was more than a little worrying, but he at least seemed to have gained a better sense of balance, so he walked towards a random path, following it until he came to a stop near a large tree. He saw a red-haired girl standing in front of it, staring up with a blank look.

"Um, hello?" he called, hoping that this girl would know who he was, or at the very least, _where _he was.

The girl turned, and without so much as a facial expression, she made to walk past him in the direction he'd just come from.

"Oh, is something wrong?" he asked, his face knitted in confusion and worry. Once again, she didn't respond as she continued, but was stopped by an upbeat, orange-haired girl.

"Raven! It's nice to see you!" the upbeat girl said, grinning as she greeted the redhead - Who the man now knew was called Raven. Raven did not respond, but at least she gave this girl a small wave. That's better than the acknowledgement he received - None.

The other girl seemed to notice him, and she turned, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Ah, hello! I don't believe we've met! Are you new in Sharance?"

"Um, yeah. Apparently" the man responded, his eyes filled with a whole new worry as he realized that not only did he not know anyone in this town, but no one in this town would, evidently, know him.

"'Apparently'? What does that mean?" the orange-haired girl asked in confusion. The man sighed, uncertain how to explain it.

"I'm not sure who I am, or what I'm doing here. I think I might remember my birthday, but even that's really fuzzy" he admitted. The girl's face twisted into one of great shock and worry.

"Oh goodness! It must be amnesia!"

"Must be" he responded, rubbing his arm uncertainly. The unnamed girl frowned, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and chewing softly as she thought.

"Well... What should we call you then? We should give you a name"

The man nodded his head, tilting his head back slightly as he thought for a moment.

"Micah" he said after a few moments of thought. The girl nodded her head quickly.

"That's a good name! Very unique!"

Micah smiled nervously in response. The girl turned to Raven, who had stayed silent this entire time.

"Raven, would you please take Micah up to the Sharance tree? As a favor to me?"

"Sure" Raven replied curtly, her voice quiet.

"Thank you!" the other girl said, and she turned to Micah once more.

"Raven's going to take you somewhere. I have to go sort out some details, but I'll be back to check on you soon! Oh, and my name's Shara"

She didn't give Micah a chance to respond before she turned and ran off. Micah just blinked slowly before turning to where Raven _was_, only to realize that she'd already started to head wherever she was supposed to take him. He quickly ran to catch up, and noticed that she was leading him up a staircase that seemed to be carved into the tree.

"This is a big tree" he commented. Raven simply gave a soft hum in reply. He sighed, resigning himself to walking silence as he was led up the tree.

When they entered, Micah was awestruck. For some odd reason, the inside of the tree was hollow, and it was completely furnished. It could easily be a home.

"Wow" he breathed, looking around the room. It was... Impressive, to say the least.

As he examined the area, he noticed Raven preparing to leave.

"Oh, are you leaving?" he asked, unnecessarily.

"Yes" she responded, short and simple.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I was asked to"

Raven was about to leave, and Micah was about to let her go, but Shara ran through the door then, stopping her.

"Hi Micah! I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"No, not at all!" Micah replied, smiling brightly.

"Oh, good!"

Shara came to stand next to Micah then, looking around the room with him.

"So? What do you think?" she asked, looking rather hopeful.

"It's really nice! A house inside a tree is so cool!" Micah responded, grinning.

"That's good! Since you'll be living here, I'm glad you like it!" Shara said, grinning as well.

"Yeah, since I'll be-" Micah cut himself off as Shara's words fully registered in his mind.

"Wait, _living here_?! I don't remember agreeing to that!"

"Of course you don't! You can't even remember why you came here or where you're from!" Shara replied with a smile. Micah blushed as he muttered an agreement to that.

"Besides, I've already cleared it with my grandpa, so it's fine!"

"Your grandpa?" Micah repeated, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Yup! My grandpa is the mayor of Sharance, so don't worry!"

Micah just nodded hesitantly in response. Before any more could be said, Shara grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to a ladder on the left side of the room, near the bed.

"Come on! I have to show you the best part!" she said. After a moment of hesitation, Micah climbed down the ladder, somewhat eager to see what the 'best part' was.


End file.
